Magnetic sensors can be used for linear position sensing, i.e., sensing the position of a target in one dimension, as well as multi-dimensional positioning sensing. A permanent magnet is attached to the target, and the magnetic field of the magnet is measured by the magnetic sensor.
Conventional solutions for position sensing using magnetic sensors suffer from drawbacks, however. Some solutions do not have the capability to sense position in multiple dimensions. Others are not accurate and/or require mathematically complex calculations that are difficult to carry out with limited silicon area.
Therefore, there is a need for improved magnetic position sensors, sensing systems and methods.